Dangerous
by futureauthor612
Summary: In Forks, Bella has always been the good girl. But then Edward leaves her and her whole world goes black. She finds a way to recuperate, but will her new life be even worse? Set in New Moon, during those months that are just missing from the text.


**Hey guys! So I've been thinking about ideas for a new fanfic recently, and I decided on writing one for my newest obsession: Twilight. I mean, let's face it, who HASN'T read those books? They're great.  
But I was having trouble thinking of a good plot. Then brainstorm struck: I was in the shower when all of the sudden, I had this idea! I rushed to my computer and, just like that, typed up chapter one. Magic!  
So, tell me if you like it! Rest assured, drama is coming soon! This is kind of a tester chapter...to sort of bring you up to speed on what's going on in her life, yadda yadda. Mostly her thoughts and feelings.  
So, you may be wondering where the story takes place... Well, you know when you're reading New Moon and all of the sudden you turn a page and it says like January (i think), and then the next page says next month, and it's like that for like four pages? I read that and I was like, "AH! What happened? What's going on?" and then I was sad because I was left wondering what happens during those few months. This is based off those random thoughts right there...  
Obviously, the story strays very far from Meyer's course. There will be more conflict and drama, but also romance and lemons!  
And don't forget: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, please! I love people who review. For eternity. Not kidding here, people! You read my story, please review! Thanks!**

**So, without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy...  
**

**~futureauthor612~**

* * *

I hate the world today.

Well, I shouldn't just say _today_. Truth be told, I hate the world every day.

But today is worse somehow.

As of today, it has been one week since Edward left, and the world seems so much crueler without him. With Edward, I always felt protected, like nothing could harm me, or influence me in any way. Edward was my rock.

But he's been gone for a week. Seven days. 168 hours.

Not that I've been counting or anything.

It's just that… Those were seven days I could have been with Edward. I could have fallen asleep every night to his lullaby and soft kisses, held him in my arms as I slept, awoken to the steady tracing of his cold fingers against my arm.

When he's not here with me, my love of life is nonexistent.

Every minute without him is simply a torturous waste of time.

What's the point of living, after all, when your entire world is gone?

I walk through my days like a zombie; mindless, numb. Nothing fazes me. My friends gave up all hopes of communication after the first couple of days when I just refused to respond.

I'm a loner once more. This was my ultimate wish when I came to Forks; that I'd be invisible. I enjoyed that while I could.

But that was before I met Edward. Now I crave for him to return, to look at me in that way of his, and give me an incentive to wake up each morning. I would do anything to get him back.

But he's not coming back. He never will.

* * *

I sulk into my house and throw down my bag, my mind set on going upstairs and straight to sleep, when Charlie calls my name from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad?" I groan inwardly as I go to sit down next to him on the couch.

He looks up at me in that helpless-but-caring-father way of his, and for just a moment, I wish I could be a little girl again. If I could just crawl into his lap, like I did when I was very small, then he would rock me in his arms and whisper words of comfort, and tell me everything will be okay.

But I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult.

An adult whose insides are feeling crushed right now.

A girl, really.

A girl whose heart has been broken, and doesn't know quite how to handle it.

"Bells," Charlie begins, his voice heavy with worry. I look at him warily. "I've been watching you these past few days, and, well… I'm worried about you, frankly. You haven't been responsive; you walk as if you're dead. It's scary."

I shrug dismissively, as if to say, _that's the way the cookie crumbles!_

But aloud I reply, "Don't worry about me, Dad. I'm fine. Really."

He looks away, his expression pained. "Okay, sweetie," I cringe involuntarily at the term of endearment. "I trust you. I know you would tell the truth if you were still hurting. You know I would do everything to help you, if you would just tell me what's on your mind."

I struggle to smile at him, hoping it looks genuine. "I'm fine, Dad," I repeat. "I'm just stressed out over school and stuff. That's all."

He stares into my eyes for a couple of moments and finally whispers, "Is it the Cullen boy? Do you still miss him?"

I laugh nervously, forcedly; he raises an eyebrow with suspicion. Charlie might be oblivious, but he's not stupid. "Dad, please, I'm over him." My words cut my throat as they came through, their jagged corners striking my trachea painfully. "I, uh, I realized he's no good. For me. I should have listened to you from the beginning about him. He's nothing…nothing but trouble." I look away from him, for fear he might see the truth glistening in my eyes.

He sighs, then stand up. Hesitantly, he leans down to me and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead, pulling me into a tight hug as he mutters, "I love you, Bella. Don't you forget that." I nod, still staring intently at the ground. The pattern on the carpet is blurred from my tears; I can't tell what he's doing for a couple moments, afraid to move my eyes from their affixed point on the carpet, lest my they overflow.

Charlie holds me tightly for another moment, and then walks away slowly, carefully.

I am left to myself once more; my body begins to shake. Once the tears start, they won't stop. They are like a broken faucet. They simply flow down my cheeks silently, no sobs emerging from my mouth.

I walk, with difficulty seeing where I was going, up the stairs to my room. I lay down on my bed, hugging the pillow where Edward's head used to rest every night; I place my face in the middle of it and only then do I allow my heart to burst.

My body racked with sobs, moans of longing and unfulfilled requests, I drift into an uncomfortable sleep which is ridden with nightmares.


End file.
